Hero of China, aru
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Chun-Yan has failed to bring honor to her family, now that the Huns are attacking China, she must prevent her father from fighting. So disguised as a man she heads off to battle. She finds her self in the company of an annoying, yet funny dragon from America and a quiet cricket from Canada. Now she must fight her scary, but innocent Russian general. Based off of Mulan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero of China, aru.**

**Dì yī zhāng, ā lǔ.**

**Wǒ méiyǒu Hetalia, ā lǔ**!

* * *

It was a quiet night through all of China. Not a single blade of grass seemed out of place, the ancestors must have been pleased with them, why else would it be so perfect? An arrow shot through the dark, killing the peace that had lingered just before, now what lay in it's wake was fear. A sense of dread filled the watchman as he rushed to alert the rest with the fire. A large man stood in a dark blue coat with a red hat and long, flowing braid. The watchman flung himself at the fire, torch in hand. As the light went off he spun to him, smug with his achievement "Now all of China knows, aru." The Hun laughed "Good." Then he ended the watchman's life.

* * *

Wang Chun- Yan sat in her room, her arms were exposed and her hair was long and resting on her back, not bothering to put it up quite yet. "A lady must always think before she acts, aru…" she muttered as she wrote this on her arm, the brush tickling as it was dabbed across her wrist. Her mother called to her "Chun-Yan! Are you ready?" Her mother called to her "Coming, aru!" She shouted, she quickly put on her dress and hid her writing. She leapt down the stairs of her room and rushed off to pray to her ancestors. Someone touched her shoulder, she looked up and relaxed "Oh, Nihao father." She murmured "You should go get to your mother, aru." The Chinese man smiled to her "Yes father." She replied as she got up from her prayers. She grabbed her horse and made her way into the town. Her mother was there, her dark brown hair tied respectfully into a bun. "You are late!" It wasn't a question, she was late. "Sorry, aru! I had to do something!" She said as her mother pulled her inside the beauty parlor or something of the sort. A woman with long black hair and a green dress pouted "_THIS_ is what you give me to work with? Well, I have seen worse." She muttered, Chun-Yan wasn't sure if she should be grateful she wasn't the worst, or insulted that she is referred to as "this". But she kept her trap shut as the woman and her sister in a similar pink dress got to work.

"Chun-Yan, what is this?" Her mother scowled lightly "Uh, notes, aru?" She squeaked, her mother was about to tell her off, but she was yanked out of the tub she was being bathed in first. They dressed her in a completely different dress, it had gold dragon onto the blood red dress with a matching gold trim. They fixed her hair and painted her lips, her hair was pulled into two buns. The dress was long and it covered her hands. Her mother, who was once lived with an Englishman started to hum and said in her perfect English "Bring great honor to us all." She smiled, she didn't know much English, but she knew that much. She was about to leave when her grandmother stopped her, the Japanese woman said softly "Jade; for beauty and a cricket; for good luck." They waved as she joined the other girls.

* * *

Other girls were called in, one by one. Since her clan name was Wang, she wouldn't be called right away. "Wang Chun-Yan." She jumped up "Present, aru!" She chirped, the large woman scribbled onto the scroll "Talking out of turn…" Chun-Yan frowned, who put a tiger in her dress? Chun-Yan climbed up the steps, once she did she was inspected "Too skinny…not good for baring sons…" the woman made "Tsk"ing sounds. The tan cricket started to squirm out of it's cage. It leapt and Chun-Yan had to slap her hands over it and try to stuff it back into his cage. "Give the code!" Snapped the woman, Chun-Yan flipped out her fan and gently used it, pushing her sleeve down; just a bit. "A proper lady always thinks before she snacks-_ACTS_!" She corrected quickly. "Hmm…" the large woman said, she snatched her fan and inspected it, seeing nothing she pulled her hand off her arm, her hand was now coated in black ink. The woman's hand went to her face; she made a circular motion at her mouth, drawing a mustache and beard combo. Chun-Yan struggled not to laugh, seeing how it would give away her cheating; the heavy woman sat down in front of a large table with a cup, teapot and tea leaves. Steam curled out of the teapot showing that it was ready to make some new tea.

"Make the tea girl." She demanded, Chun-Yan hurried over to her. She hardly had time to register everything that was going on, it was hardly fair! She watched as the woman made the markings on her face worse, she rubbed her eyes with that one hand, including rub her whole face, soon she looked like a squid spewed on her entire face. The tea over flowed from the cup, she noticed and jerked the pot up. As the match maker lifted the cup to her lips Chun-Yan spotter the tan cricket, when did that escape the cage again?! "Wait, aru! Uh…uh, here, let me take that, aru." The match maker frowned "There seems to be nothing wrong with it, now SIT DOWN WANG!" Chun-Yan sat down and watched in horror as she almost swallowed the cricket. The heavy woman spat out the tea, cricket and all. Instead of the usual chirp a cricket makes she heard a sharp "Eh~?" She accidentally knocked over a lantern; igniting the woman's rump. Chun-Yan grabbed the tea and dumped it onto the woman. After the tea put out the fire, there stood the Matchmaker stood there sopping wet, she growled "Get out." Chun-Yan tried to apologize "_I SAID: GET OUT! NOW!" _Chun-Yan fled the building, dashing past her mother and grandmother. Tears pricked at her eyes as she retreated to her home. She darted passed her father when he tried to talk to her. She'd never live down this dishonor.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the temple for the ancestors, one sprit watched in disappointment as Chun-Yan ran. He shook his head, would their family ever recover from this?

* * *

**First chapter! Yes, Canada is the Cricket! Give ya one guess who Moshu is! ;D **

**Anyways, I'm feeling lazy, but review! Btw, anyone who didn't know, my wrist is doing considerably better! Yay~! Your reviews seem to be speeding up my healing progress! So keep doing it, my doctors are baffled at my recovery speed, when they asked I said "I have caring people rooting for me, I have to bounce back faster than normal." So review to speed me up further!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glava vtoraya**

**YA ne yavlyayusʹ vladelʹtsem Hetalia ili Mulan...**

* * *

Excitement over took the sleepy village, rumors of Chun-Yan's disgrace swept throughout the town. Though her father always said the same thing "My daughter is still my child weather she disgraced us or not, aru." Not long after the incident, the military's big black horses came through the village. "The Hun attacked! We need your men to defend China, da ze!" The names were called for the families that had to send one healthy male "Wang!" Called the Korean, Chun-Yan's father gave his wife his shovel from the garden and accepted the scroll.

At the dinner table, the family sat in silence. The tension was unbearable, it weighed down the air in Chun-Yan's lungs "You shouldn't have to go to war, aru…" she said lightly. Her father's head whipped up "It is the duty as a man, aru!" He snapped "But you already hurt yourself in battle-" Her mother cut her off "Enough!" Her father continued "I shall go to battle despite this injury! I must save the honor of our family somehow, aru!" She mother gasped at him "Yao! What a terrible thing to say to your daughter!" He looked ashamed "You are right Joanne, aru." He turned to apologize to his daughter he spotted her gone. Sakura gave him a blank look "Now you've done it."

Chun-Yan had ran to the pond, she sat there; staring at her glassy reflection in the still pool as fire flies lit up the skies around her, giving her an almost angelic appearance. She sighed "This reflection shows only what lay on the outside, but what about beneath the surface, aru?" She grazed her delicate fingers over the water and watched it ripple; she sighed "When will I see the girl I truly am and not some other girl? Someone I'm not, aru…" an idea came to her. What if she didn't let her father go? What if she went instead? She crept into the house and went into her parents room. She places her panda shaped comb in the stead of the scroll; then she snuck as silent as a whisper into a room. She swung open the closet; there was her father's armor and sword. She unsheathed the sword and cringed as she felt her hair get cut. It'd grow back, she'd probably have to cut it every month to make sure no one knew about her being a woman. She reached up and realized that there wasn't enough hair now to tie into the respectful bun, it felt shaggy, yet, oddly soft. It was much lighter than before, though her bangs still framed her face, maybe better than before. She glanced into a mirror; she jumped when she saw herself, her hair was short and her bangs had to be swept to the side, her eyebrows had grown quite disgustingly, but they were thicker than normal. It may have been one of the downfalls of her Matchmaking problem. But she didn't mind, it made her seem more masculine; she grabbed a boy's red shirt and black pants. She looked at herself again, she nodded in grim satisfaction; just like a boy. No one would notice…

* * *

In the temple of the ancestors, the spirt of her grandfather sighed "Oh dear." He flew a small bit of magic in the stone dragon's direction. It crashed to the ground and smoke curdled around it as it rose and cried dramatically "_I LIVE_!" The gold dragon shot up "Alright, who do you want me to go for? Cuz there ain't nobody I won't hurt to keep this family safe!" The spirt tried to interrupt "Alfred…" but the young dragon continued "Who ever's messin' with this family is in for a major _BUTT WHUPPIN_'!"

"Alfred…"

"Just lemme at 'em!"

"Alfred!" He barked, Alfred finally focused his sky blue eyes on him "The ancestral sprits are…" the small dragon sighed "…Over there…" he monotoned "Very good. Now wake up the others." Alfred grabbed the tiny gong and started to beat it with his tail "C'mon everybody, lets go! We all know you don't need beauty sleep, you're a little too dead for that!" He called. "Alfred…" he spirt warned "What~?" Alfred whined "It's true~!" The spirt sighed again "Just…do your job." Alfred groaned and continued to beat the gong. The ancestors stretched and yawned; the main spirt cleared his "Throat" "Alright, now what do we do about Chun-Yan?" He asked, they all moaned "She's from your side of the family!" One insisted "Oh sure, because _MY_ Great-great-granddaughter is a _CROSS DRESSER_!" They argued on how awful she was; Alfred thought it was a little unfair of them. "You, Dragon! Wake up the swiftest! He will bring her back!" An ancestor lifted him gruffly to the Italian rabbit "No! The wisest, he will trick her home!" He was switched to the French monkey "The strongest! He will force her home!" Again to another, the German Ox. "_ENOUGH_! This case is too serious, this requires the Great Dragon. Alfred, go. He is your brother."

Alfred sighed and charged outside to the giant stone dragon "C'mon Artie! Wake up, you've gotten 800 years of beauty sleep, you should be gorgeous." The large eyebrowed dragon didn't budge, though he heard the word "git" upon the wind. "It's funny…"

"What is, eh?"

Alfred jumped "Holy Ancestors!" He yelped, he turned to a tan cricket. "You talk?" The cricket nodded "Yeah, I learned from a woman in the Wang house." Alfred snorted "Joanne. She's from Hong Kong ya know." The cricket nodded "Yeah, I know."

"Listen, I need to wake up my big bro…" the gold dragon "But what's funny?" He turned "That we're 'Chinese' dragons when we're both from the east. We're eastern dragons, yet we have rights here…" Again the gold dragon turned "Aw _CRAP_!" The head of the other Dragon had fallen off from the ruckus the smaller had caused. "Great Dragon! Are you awake?" The gold dragon panicked and placed the stone head over his "Uh, yes! Yes, I'm awake! You should give my little brother a promotion after I do my job!" The spirt nodded, after the spirt left Alfred spotted his brother half laying on the shrine. The larger gold and green flew over "You handle it, it's too small of a matter for me to really handle." He yawned "Well, I'm off to sleep." He took the stone head from Alfred and Arthur curled up into his stone body and reattached the head with heat. "Well, I better go." The cricket followed "Take me with you! There's nothing to do here."

"I'm not taking a bug."

"Wh-what if I told you I was a lucky cricket?"

"Dude! I could always use a little luck… _COME ON!_"

* * *

**I think I'll end the chapter here. Thank you every one~~! Review~~~~~~!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dì sān zhāng, ā lǔ**

**Wǒ jiāng yǒngyuǎn bù huì yǒngyǒu Hetalia, ā lǔ**

* * *

Chun-Yan was trying to master being a boy, it was harder than she thought. Her horse wasn't really helping "Nihao, I've come to sign in; oh! I see you have a sword, aru. So do I, there very manly and…tough, aru." She tried to unsheathe it, but it slipped from her grasp. Her horse started to laugh; she didn't think it was possible either! A loud explosion happened near some shoots of bamboo "I, am the mighty Dragon~! Your ancestors have sent me to collect you, dudette!" A voice rang out, harsh and menacing and large shadow danced across the rocks. Then a gold reptile leapt onto the rocks and said "So let's get a move on lady, I don't got all day." Chun-Yan grabbed it by it's tail "My ancestors sent a lizard to get me, aru?" He squirmed from her grasp "Hey, hey! Dragon! Dra-gon! Geez." He scowled, it seemed off on this creature's face, almost as if he smiled more than frowned. "I refuse to go back, aru." She pouted, the dragon seemed to think about what she said "What if I helped you through this crazy mess you're gettin' yourself into?" Chun-Yan was a little skeptical, though she figured he was too dimwitted to betray her. "Shì, aru." He slapped his knee "Cricket! We're in business now!" He hollered, _THE_ cricket hopped from behind a rock "Yay." It said with little to no enthusiasm.

The trio stood outside the camp "Alright, where we're gunna practice your man walk." She nodded "M'kay. Shoulders back, arms at side, now strut." She did as she was told, but she felt rather silly. Her father never walked like this, maybe men did it at a younger age. But she strut her way into the camp. People were looking at her, apparently she was doing this wrong.

* * *

"General, we need to train those men for battle, da ze~!" Two large Russian men stood in front of the short Korean "My son will train them to be perfect soldiers, da?" The man rubbed his chin "He has good heart, good eyes, great military history…" he added the last part with a smug smile. His son was ensured of this position, he was, after all, the general's son. The Korean frowned "Fine, but I'm want a report to give to the emperor General Winter, da ze." The general felt a sly smile tug his lips "Then _YOU_ watch and make sure my son is doing job right, da?" He replied "What, da ze? I am the emperor's top assistant, da ze!" The Korean protested, but then turned to the younger Russian "And I did it on my own, da ze." The two Russians stepped outside to see the men had entangled themselves into a fight. "ENOUGH!" The young Russian cried, the men froze and formed a line, leaving one Asian man with short black hair and gold eyes alone glancing around, trying to figure out why the fight stopped. "You! What's your name soldier?" He demanded.

* * *

Chun-Yan panicked, what could she say? "Your…uhhh…Yao!"

"My father is Yao, aru!" She whispered to the gold dragon, so she thought of a name her parents might say, the only thing that came to mind was something her mother was going to call her if she was a boy "Leon, sir, aru." The large man with lavender eyes and pale hair walked over to her, a dark menacing aura surrounded him as he softly chanted "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" She gulped, he was handsome, but utterly terrified her "A commie no doubt…" muttered the dragon. "You will let me see your form comrade…" he said in a threatening tone. She yanked her scroll from the belt sash "Your of the…'Wang' clan, da?" The Korean perked up "I didn't know they had a son, da ze~! In that case~ I claim-" His face met the fist of the large man "We do not grope the soldiers~" he smiled innocently, the Korean held his bleeding nose "Don't you ever hit me again, da ze!" The Korean stormed off; muttering in his native tongue. "Uh, Xie Xie, aru." The man pulled her up and said "I expect great things from you, da?" She struggled to breathe at the impact of hitting his chest. "S-shì, aru." He had a straight face went he left, but his eyes hid a smile. Three men; the men she accidentally started the fight with "_Kisesese_~! Not bad for an Asian!" The pale man said, his eyes were blood red and his hair was shaggy and white. She frowned, 'not bad for an Asian?' What was that supposed to mean? "_Ohonhonhon_~ Do not take Gilbert's antics to heart mon ami. I am Francis Bonnefoy, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and this is Antonio Fernandez Corideo. We are the best of the best, non?" She arched an eyebrow

Duìbùqǐ, aru?" She scowled "Ja! I mean, we're too awesome to be anything else! _Kiesesese_~!"

"Sí, from what we saw, we're flexible, we're fast and we're smart." Antonio chirped, she huffed off, running as fast as she could, just to prove them wrong. She rammed right into the Korean "Ah! Duìbùqǐ, aru!" She continued running, though her legs found a new strength at the remembered comment of "no groping the soldiers" she didn't need to be found out by a pervert. Later, those men sat next to her at meal time "Not bad running for someone so tiny. You might be a little better then the others." Gilbert stated. She smiled "That's not all I can do…"

* * *

"Oh man! My nuts are sore just watching you!" She lifted her leg higher behind her head. The three watched in bafflement as to why she wasn't screeching in pain "I'm very flexible, aru." She dropped her leg and stretched more, her body bending in ways her father couldn't even manage. The three men cringed and gasped every time, it was funny for her to listen or watch. The large man went by and didn't glance up as he said "No showing off." She frowned "Who is he anyways, aru?" Gilbert shivered lightly, as if he were cold "That's Ivan Barginski, he's a Russian man who works for China." Antonio(or Toni) nodded "Sí, I hear his family scared there way into the military and that he has two sister, both want to marry him!" She shuddered at the thought of two sisters wanting to marry their brother. She shook it off "Let's get to training, aru."

* * *

Training was brutal, the Russian didn't hold back on their training. The Prussian was sometimes heard crying in his sleep about their sessions, the others just hated him, Chun-Yan tried to hate him, but was finding it rather hard to even dislike him, but she found found it abnormally easy to fear him. She couldn't do any of the essentials to stay in the military, if she didn't do something right, she'd be thrown out and her father would come and take her place. Ivan handed her something with a face of loathing "Go home comrade, you are not suited for war, never return. You have already shamed yourself, now leave." She froze, already? She had to do something or she'd never get to return honor to her family, but how did he know she'd already shamed herself? Did he know she wasn't a man? "Wait! What do you mean, I have already shamed myself?" She heard Alfred the Dragon go "Oh no he didnit!"

"Try to relax Alfred…" said Matthew the Cricket; Ivan spoke "You shamed yourself for not passing the tests required to stay, you can not be sent to war not knowing what you are doing, da?" She relaxed, but then remembered she had to stay "So…if I pass at least one test, I can stay?" Ivan thought about it for a little while "Uh…hmm…da." She rushed off.

She saw that arrow at the top of the pole, then she glance to the two heavy weights that she had to climb with. She tried a few different ways before it came to her. She grabbed the weights, wrapped the fabric around her newly calloused hands and swung the weight around the mast, as she hoped they would they wrapped around the other one with a solid "Clunk" Chun-Yan began to push them up and pulled them to her as she steadied her feet to the pole. She climbed slowly but steadily; surly making her way up to the arrow. The sun rose and others started to emerge from their tents, they froze and watched her make it to the top, she was dripping with sweat, but because of her small chest and how it wasn't entirely visible from her height no one noticed. The sun rose entirely and she waited, arrow ready. Ivan emerged from his tent and she gave it a great toss. It landed right in front of him. He gasped "_Chto za_-?" His head shot up "Nihao! How are you comrade, aru?" She joked; he first looked enraged, then confused, then a wide grin broke out upon his face as he cupped his hands and called "I am good, da? But I wish for you to come down so I may congratulate you!" She smiled, her sweat had dried, but she was sticky. Chun-Yan made her way down the pole, she'd need a bath later tonight…

* * *

**lol, that took longer than I thought it would, aru. But let me know how I did! Keep the romance alive, aru!**

**Chun-Yan: Shì, aru! He is very handsome, aru~*blushes beet red***

**Ivan: I'm handsome? But we are men Leon…*confused beyond all belief***

**Ameriko, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halva tret ya.**

**YA ne yavlyayus vladel tsem Hetalia, da?**

**Thank you Honest Reader, I see now that I am rushing this a bit, so I shall slow down, but I haven't seen this movie in a few years and I couldn't find it on TV or DVD anywhere so reviewing what happens next is very much appreciated~! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Up near the edge of the mountains, a group of men waited for the return of a falcon. It's gleaming wings broke through the trees and landed on it's master's arm, in it's beak was a small hand made rag doll. The Hun smiled as he plucked a hair off of it, it was black and long and far too thick to be human. "Take a look men. What do you see?" He rasped, he tossed it to one of his men who gave it a long smell "Gunpowder, military. Horse; horses don't live in these parts. Soldiers await for us up there. What do we do?" He questioned, the Mongolian smiled cruelly "We go them, after all, there's a little girl who's missing her dolly."

"Yo! Girl, where do you think YOU'RE going?" Alfred pouted, she frowned "What, aru? I have to bathe, I am starting to stink. I may look like a man, but it does not mean I wish to smell like one, aru." Alfred folded his arms, or limbs- let's just call them arms, shall we? "Yes, you do. Now get outta there before ya get all prunie and wrinkly." She laughed "I'm fine, aru." Just then the three men, the Prussian, the Frenchman, and the Spaniard came charging down, stripping down to nothing "Kiesesese~! Hey, there Leon!" Said the Prussian "Oh honhonhonhon~ bonjour, listen I think we got off on the wrong foot, non? Let us start anew." Francis stuck out his hand and said "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." She shook it lightly "Wang Leon" and tried to move away, she bumped into the Spaniard "Antonio Fernandez Coriedo." He smiled; she waved her fingers in a timid wave, she turned and there was the Prussian standing with his legs spread wide "Kiesesese~! And I'm the king of the rock! And there's nothing you losers can do about it." He added smugly. Francis grinned "Oh really~? I think me and Leon can take you." He turned and spotted her trying to slip away "Come on Leon! We can take him!" She hid her torso "Uh, I don't- I don't think so, aru…" Francis kept pestering "But-but! What are you? A girl?" He dared, she still tried to get away "I really don't want to, aru." Francis grabbed her arm "Leon~!" He suddenly jumped and yelped "Ouch!" He grabbed something from under the water, he pulled up a familiar blue eyed golden dragon. "You really need to use soap." He said before Francis tossed him and screamed "Snake!" The two men in the water scrambled up the rock with Gilbert, giving Chun-Yan a chance to slip out. Alfred came out with a large back scrubber and some soap; he was washing every corner of his mouth "That" he spat, spitting out the suds "Was disgusting. Don't you ever make me do that again, ya hear me?!" He snarled, Chun-Yan wrapped herself in a towel "I just hope I never see another naked man again, aru." So naturally, all the men in the camp ran past her stark naked. Alfred kept walking and said "Don't look at me; I ain't bitin' no more butts."

* * *

Alfred, after his butt-biting fifteen seconds of fame and total cleansing of his mouth, was heading to Chun-Yan's tent when they over heard a heated argument "You can not send those men into battle! When I send in this report, you and your men will never live down the dishonor, da ze!" Ivan came out enraged "Ayiah! I'll hold him, you hit him, aru!" She offered; he barely glanced at her, still fuming. "What was that?" Alfred said quizzically "What was what, aru?" She asked "You~ like him~!" Alfred said in a singsong tone. She blushed "What? Wh-what do you mean, aru?" She whispered "What ever, let's just get you to bed, Yanny." She arched an eyebrow, but said nothing of the name. When Alfred was sure Chun-Yan was tucked away in her tent he made his way to the Matthew "Mattie! They don't plan on headin' to war! How am I supposed to do my job, when she doesn't go and fight?!" Alfred cried; Matthew cringed "Calm down, look; that weird Korean, what's his name, Im Yong Soo? Well anyways, he's gone to take a bath, maybe we could think of something, anything!" Matthew suggested, Alfred thought hard "I got it! C'mon Mattie!" He called as he rushed to the Korean's tent.

"Okay, dude. Get to work!" Alfred called as Mattie started to write in Chinese characters at a rapid pace. He jumped off and yelled "Done!" Alfred snatched the paper and his eyes scanned over it reading aloud "_Dear Assistant Im Yong Soo,_

_We are being defeated up in the mountains and would very much appreciate it if you could send some more men._

_Yours,_

_General Winter."_

He looked up "Yeah, yeah that's really nice there Mattie. Except one little thing I couldn't help but notice." Matthew looked at him "That we are _AT WAR! _Try to make it a little more _URGENT_!" Matthew leapt back onto the ink and continued to work. Alfred looked at a picture of Im Yong Soo next to the Emperor with his arm wrapped around him; the emperor showed no expression to the act, in fact his face in the portrait was quite neutral, almost as if he didn't care. "Anybody else kinda worried that our emperor isn't even Chinese?" The cricket finished the letter and said "Get over it. How's this?" He handed him the letter

"_Im Yong Soo,_

_We are in desperate need of soldiers; send some over NOW if you wish to remain a living citizen of China._

_General Winter."_

Alfred slapped it with the back of his hand "_THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!"_ He beamed "Now we gotta make this look official when we deliver it dude. Now we just need a horse." So they went out to Chun-Yan's horse. Which turned them down flat.

Im Yong Soo was returning to his tent "I don't scream like a girl- AIEEEE!" He squealed. Alfred almost laughed; he put on a deep voice and an angry expression "Im Yong Soo; a letter for General Winter." There panda ride started to leave as the Korean read the letter. "But-but! They aren't suitable for war, da ze!" He turned around, but the panda horse was in the tree and out of sight.

* * *

Ivan was awoken from his slumber by a shrieking Korean "Get up! You are going to war, da ze!" Ivan would have grinned if it hasn't been for the direness of the situation. War, at last. Ivan got up and dressed hurriedly and called to the tents with the loudest voice he could "Men! We head to battle!" The men scrambled out, dazed and tired "Was?" Yawned the Prussian; the Frenchmen and Spaniard emerged as well. Leon poked his head through "What, aru?" He gasped; Leon's mouth was gaping like a fish in dire need of air. "But I thought we weren't, aru!"

"Under certain circumstances, we are needed for the battle by General Winter."

* * *

The group headed off to war, Francis suddenly wrapped his arm around Chun-Yan's shoulders "I bet the girls back home thought you were quiet the charmer~" Francis chimed; Gilbert laughed "Ja! Und I actually have a girl!" He joked; Antonio chuckled "Fusoso~ Sí, and Francis is a lady killer!" The trio laughed; or, Gilbert, Antonio and Chun-Yan laughed. Then she saw something from the corner of her eye "Ayiah! It's so cute, aru!" She squealed "Relax…it's just a panda…" Gilbert sweatdropped. She bumped into something "Ayiah! Sorry sir!" She apologized to the Russian quickly, then stopped "Oh my…" she whispered; the town they were supposed to arrive to was burned, houses still torched and burning, ashes made it difficult to breath as they walked. She gasped, over the hillside was a battlefield, swords, helmets and armor littered the ground. Ivan brushed past her and fell to his knees; he lifted a familiar helmet and held it to his chest and murmured "YA budu nablyudatʹ za devushkami, da?" He stuck a sword into the ground and placed the eerie helmet to rest on it. "Uh, General I-Ivan? We have company…" Gilbert said with wide eyes as a crowd of Huns came charging down the side of the mountain.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! ^w^u I've been busy, but I'm not abandoning this fic! But again, thank you Honest Reader, if you ever want to get an account to write, or just follow stories, I'll back you up AND you could tell me how to improve through some PM's okay? Well, drop a review on the way out!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dì wǔ zhāng, ā lǔ**

**Love this movie, sorry for the lateness, I had to find the movie to know EXACTLY what happened. I'm stupid like that.**

* * *

"Men! We go to battle now, da?" Ivan shouted as the Huns came upon them. "Ready the rockets!" The rockets were nothing more than fireworks with a more threatening name; the men set up the rockets, aiming to kill a few Huns before they died. "Aim for Attila!"

"Which one's Attila, aru?!" Chun-Yan yelled "The most ugly of the bunch!" She scanned; they none of them fit the "most ugly" description so she figured it was the guy out in front. She lit her match, and ducked as the rocket launched out to the Huns. They fought as well as they could with what they had, which wasn't much. "Comrade! Fire that rocket, then we warn the palace!" Ivan yelled to Gilbert. "Ja!" He replied. He was about to do it, when Chun-Yan saw the best possible way to win. The mountains could cause an avalanche if she hit it just right, but spent her rocket. She spotted Gilbert's; rushing over, she snatched his rocket "Sorry, aru!" She called back.

"Leon! LEON!" Ivan roared as she passed "Okay! What's the plan?!"

"Not to die, aru!"

"That's your plan?!" Alfred yelped as she stuck the rocket closer to the frontline. She had to angle this correctly…

"Uhh… Yanny, big bad guy is THAT WAY!" He hollered "I know, aru!" She shouted; sweat broke out on her brow as she fumbled with the match, Ayiah! She dropped it! She looked around what to do, what to do! She saw Alfred; snatching him she whispered "Show me your worth dragon!" She said she pulled his tail. The sudden pain made him shoot fire from his mouth, lighting the rocket. She dived, but not before Attila sashed her side; she was too busy to notice. Scrambling to her feet she ran "Run, run, run, RUN, ARU!" She yelled; Ivan saw what she did and ran as well. Right over the side of the mountain! "Hold on, I got you!" Gilbert called; he made a grab for her hand… missed! "Aiyah!" She screamed as she plummeted. Ivan took out his bow and fired up to the men, Chun-Yan just prayed they'd grab it.

* * *

Up on the side, Gilbert already stated to bawl his eyes out "I let them slip through my fingers!" He sobbed; the arrow landed nicely in his palms "Don't let slip through mon ami!" Francis yelled as he began tugging up the two downed soldiers "Oof. Either Leon's put on weight or Ivan weighs the same as a buffalo." Antonio grunted. The two just snickered and returned to their pulling.

* * *

Ivan smiled as they were hauled up "You did good, da?" He told him; Leon smiled "Xie xie, aru." He muttered. When they made it up the men cheered "That was amazing Leon!" Gilbert, Antonio and Francis cheered; Im Yong Soo cheered when he thought no one was looking, but Ivan saw it. Just then Leon smiled, then keeled over, allowing the men how bad of shape he was in. "Get a medic! He's wounded!" He ordered; he wasn't going to allow their savor to die like this! The medics rushed over to him and carried him to the tent where they would(hopefully) save Leon's life. All they had to do was wait…

It was an hour later when the head medic came out from the tent. He whispered something in Ivan's ear, Ivan pulled back in shock, his eyes as wide as saucers. He stormed in, leaving the others to wonder what happened.

* * *

Chun-Yan lay on the mat, barely able to keep her eyes open. She fingered her hair, it had grown back to it's normal length over the last few months, but she hadn't had the time nor the desire to cut it again, though she noticed that the medics cut her eyebrows a bit to place bandages above them. Ivan pushed in, a look of disbelief was plastered to his face. She smiled and sat up; a blast of cold air hit her body, looking down she realized that the medics had found her out. They must have told Ivan of her gender! That meant… they were going to kill her.

Ivan roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her out to the snow, throwing her to the ground. Her new friends objected to his mistreatment to her "Hey! Watch it! He saved our lives out there! You can't treat him like that!" The three said. "He's a woman…" Ivan snarled; Im Yong Soo jumped with surprise "What, da ze?!" He shrieked "My name is Chun-Yan, Wang Yao is my father, aru!" She called; Ivan drew his sword, though he looked betrayed. She cringed away; the sword rammed into the snow beside her. She looked up, Ivan's face had become unreadable "You saved my life, I'm sparing yours. We're even now…" He growled; Yong Soo was furious, but Ivan paid no heed "Men, we head to the palace and tell them of our victory over the Huns."

"But… what about Le– the girl…?" Antonio asked "We are to forget and never speak of her again." Ivan barked "Now move!" They left, her friends lingered for as long as they could before they absolutely had to go. Leaving Chun-Yan curled up in the cold, harsh snow. Alfred and Matthew huddled beside her. Alfred had made an extremely small fire, it wasn't enough to warm anyone but him and Matthew "Shucks. This ain't cool." He muttered "I mean… you at least did this for your family…me, I just did this get a promotion." He sighed; Matthew fidgeted "I have to say something too. I-I'm not really lucky…"

"Whadda mean you ain't a lucky cricket?! YOU LEID TO ME!" Alfred screamed. His small fire went out, putting out his mood as well. "C'mon… let's go home…" He sighed; they walked to the war ground. As a hand shot from the ground. The Hun man pulled himself from the massive snow; the trio hid from sight "Why isn't he dead yet?!" Alfred whispered "Not sure, aru. But look how many survived!" She pointed out. "You know what this means, aru?"

"That we go home and let them deal with it…?"

"No, that China's in danger and we need to warn the men." She said as she headed for glowing lights of the city below…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Don't think I abandoned you guys! Reviews are appreciated, so please do it!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
